


Apparently, Pegging is Far More Sexy Than It Sounds

by magebird



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Foot Fetish, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne pegs Arthur for the first time. Arthur awkwardly admits he wants it rough, and of course she obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently, Pegging is Far More Sexy Than It Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this kinkmeme prompt.](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/756.html?thread=320244#t320244)
> 
> Resulted in [this fanart](http://community.livejournal.com/arthur_ariadne/79132.html).

Arthur’s apartment was almost devoid of anything that could be called homey. He wasn’t there often enough to have populated the shelves and tables with the usual collections of knick-knacks that people brought into their lives, though certainly if they had been there they would have been tasteful. Ariadne had considered, a few times, bringing over some of her own things when she spent the night—Not clothes or a toothbrush, but a cheesy snowglobe from SeaWorld or that hideous vase she’d gotten as a white elephant gift last Christmas and leaving them around to see if Arthur would notice.

She doubted he had enough attachment to the space to see it change, no matter how garish an object she brought to invade it. For all his attention to detail, Arthur seemed to focus far more on things and places belonging to other people than those that belonged to him.

Even so, the view from the big picture window in the bedroom was worthy of the sort of money that went into buying it. A panorama of the city, one that they’d often spent an evening appreciating over a glass of wine until their attentions were distracted by far more pressing things. Ariadne was not as naive as many seemed to think, and she knew from experience that Arthur was a considerate lover, one that any woman would be thrilled to have won. Even so, she couldn’t help the incredulous giggle when Arthur asked her one day to fuck his ass.

Of course, he didn’t say it that way—He called it pegging, which despite his clinical tones didn’t exactly sound any classier, but hey. At her laugh, his ears turned pink and he glanced down, his face gone blank. Ariadne stifled the sound as quickly as she could.

“No—I mean, please don’t be upset.” She set her wine glass down on the little end table that sat between their two chairs and leaned over to grab his hand. He looked up again, and though his expression was nearly unreadable, she’d known him long enough now to see that he was more than a little offended. “I just didn’t know you were into that.”

He didn’t answer for a second, glancing out towards the window where the city was lit up like a postcard, then said carefully, “It’s not all that important. I just thought if you wanted to try something new it could be… Interesting.”

Ariadne leaned back in her chair considering the idea carefully. She caught Arthur glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, and raised an eyebrow, silent, until his stony expression cracked and he said with as much dignity as he could muster while still blushing, “I’d like to try it.” He hesitated, and then added in a slightly huskier voice, “Please.”

The timbre of it sent a little jolt through Ariadne. They’d played games in the bedroom before (after all, what was she supposed to do when he left his ties draped over the foot of the bed?) but they were always little things that never led anywhere but the usual sweet sex that they both enjoyed. Even so, she’d heard that tone in his voice a few times before, when she had her hands all over him and she was driving him crazy, and the sound of just that one word made her skin flush and a certain warmth start to grow in her belly.

“Alright,” she said, with no reluctance, “Do you have a--?”

“Yes,” he interrupted, all but leaping to his feet. That made her raise an eyebrow. How much planning had he put into this?

She watched him walk over to the closet and bend down to shift through things in a lower drawer. He was still wearing his clothes from the day, though his tie was loosened and his vest unbuttoned. As he searched through the drawer, his pants stretched tight across his ass, and Ariadne couldn’t help a little pang of anticipation. She’d never been on top in this sense before.

“Here.” He straightened up, holding a bundle of straps centered around a slim dildo. Ariadne estimated it was at least 7 inches long, and couldn’t help the goofy grin she knew had spread to her face. In a quick gulp, she finished the last of her wine and got up to walk over to him. She thought she read an excited anticipation in his eyes.

Still smiling (though she hoped the expression was more sexy than silly at this point,) Ariadne took the strap-on from Arthur and tossed it on the bed. She glanced him up and down, and then pointed after it. If he wanted her to be on top, she’d be on top, “Take off your pants and get on the bed.”

There was that sweet, fleeting little grin that she loved teasing out of him, and his hands went hurried to his belt, unfastening it and sliding it from the loops in a smooth, practiced motion. Ariadne stood directly before him, watching. She liked to watch him strip, watch those layers fall away, leaving him bare in a way he never showed to anyone else. Even so, she couldn’t help a little impatience as he took a second to double the belt up on itself a few times and set it neatly on a shelf just inside the closet before going for the button to his pants. Those he stepped out of and started to fold, but Ariadne snatched them out of his hands and tossed them onto the closet floor with a noise of exasperation. He glanced at the crumpled fabric, probably lamenting the wrinkles, then glanced back at her. She rolled her eyes and said, “You’re going to take all night, and irons exist for this very reason.”

The grin sent happy flutters through her stomach, and he reached up to loosen his tie, but she reached out to stop him with a hand around his wrist. “Leave it on.”

There was a flash of something too quick to read on his face, but when he glanced away she saw that he was smiling a little, that decadent blush spreading across his cheeks again. He stepped towards the bed—a big, indulgent affair with a pale green duvet—and Ariadne looked down to start getting out of her own clothes. She was halfway through the buttons of her red blouse before she heard Arthur sit down on the bed behind her, and shed it as quickly as she could, leaving it in a heap at her feet. Luckily it was a simple enough garment that being neglected for the evening wouldn’t lead to it needed to be revived by a dry cleaner, but she could almost taste Arthur’s wince behind her back. She grinned, turning her head so he couldn’t see, and undid the clasp to her bra, dropping it as well. It took a moment of fumbling to find the zipper to her black pencil skirt. It joined the blouse at her feet, and she was just about to take her pantyhose off when she heard Arthur say, in that same husky voice, “Leave them on? Please…?”

Ariande let her hands fall and then turned to face him, smiling a little, “Fine, but I’m not going to put my heels back on. Eight hours a day walking around in those is enough for me, thanks.”

Arthur was leaning back a little on the bed, his face flushed with something other than embarrassment, and he smiled a little, then reached out to pass her the strap-on. She thought she saw his had shake a little, but dismissed it—Arthur had nerves of steel in a gunfight, she knew, so why would this bother him? It took her a moment to sort out the various straps, and then she stepped into the thing as gracefully as she could, drawing it up her legs to settle the dick approximately over her crotch. She glanced up to see Arthur watching her almost hungrily, leaned back on his elbows as if to enjoy the view, and felt… Well, damn sexy.

There was a tent in his boxers where Arthur was obviously getting harder, and Ariadne crossed the space between them in a few short steps, getting used to having the cock swinging between her legs, and reached out to cup her hand around his growing erection. Arthur leaned his head back, exposing an expanse of throat that Ariadne longed to kiss, and she rubbed her hand up and down a few times, feeling a small damp patch where the tip of his cock was pressing against the fabric. She reached around to find the waistband of his boxers, and he obligingly lifted his hips to allow her to slide them off and let them drop to his ankles. His cock was almost fully hard now, and Ariadne wrapped her hand around it, squeezing a little.

“Lie back.”

He did, and she took a moment to just look at him splayed out before her. There was a surprising surge of lust from a part of her she hadn’t realized was there, a desire to take him, to ravish him thoroughly, to muss up that pristine exterior to the point that everyone would know he was hers. She licked her lips.

“There’s lube in the second drawer of the bedside table,” Arthur offered, interrupting her reverie somewhat. The corner of her mouth twitched—he really was prepared—and she leaned over to open the drawer and find it. The bottle was new, at least, and she took a minute to break the seal, then squirted some onto her hand.

Ariadne slid her slick hand up Arthur’s cock once, quickly, making him gasp in a most becoming way, and then trailed her fingers down towards his crack, stopping briefly to cup her fingers around his balls and tease out a delicious little moan. Like most of Arthur’s body, the area was fairly smooth and hairless, and she pressed a little harder until her fingers slipped between his cheeks and her forefinger found his tight hole.

His eyes were squeezed shut now, and his mouth was open in a gorgeous pant. Ariadne had never been in this position with him before, playing him like an instrument, watching his reactions unfold. He had always been the one pleasing her, in many ways, and the reversal of roles was… Interesting, to use Arthur’s word. She reached down with one hand to rub at her pussy through her tights and panties, still pushing in gently with the other. She knew how to do this, in theory.

Arthur was pressing back into her as much as he could, and she quickly added more lube to the operation, letting it drip down his crack to her fingers. She kept the pressure slow and steady, and suddenly felt one finger enter him. He let out a whimper that made her breathing catch, and she slowly pushed further, then drew the finger back, pumping in and out of his hole as gently as she could, not wanting to hurt him accidentally. She’d tried anal sex with a high-school boyfriend once, and knew from experience that trying to just jam it in would only result in a lot of pain and accusations—Arthur let out another moan that jerked her back to the present, and she glanced up to see that he was gripping the comforter with both hands, craning up to look at her with half-lidded eyes.

“More,” he begged, and Ariadne couldn’t say no to the evident pleasure in his tone. She added another finger on the next thrust, working it in, and then a third as soon as he seemed to adjust to that. With her slim hands, three fingers about equaled the thickness of the strap-on’s cock, so she figured that would probably be right to prepare him. As she worked the fingers in an out, adding more lube as necessary, she watched him lean into the thrusts, matching his breathing to her pace. Inhale on the thrust, exhale as she drew her fingers out.

It was wickedly arousing, and Ariadne used her free hand to rub at her pussy. Even through two layers, there was a wet patch growing, and she focused on rubbing her clit for a moment, her fingers still driving in and out of Arthur at a slow, steady pace. Her own arousal was telling her to move faster, but she didn’t want to rush things.

Her fingers came out of his hole with a slick sound, and she positioned the strap-on carefully. Arthur was watching her with lust-filled eyes, his legs splayed wide and his tie askew around his neck. Even his hair, usually perfect, was mussed from squirming on the bed, and Ariadne knew she had to get him like this more often. She kept her eyes locked on his as she pressed in, slowly, carefully, driving the strap-on’s length into him bit by bit. She was watching as he bit his lip over a pleasured gasp, and then flung his head back, leaning back to open himself further to her.

“Puh—Please—“ he begged, and that flush was all over his face now, making him look debauched and wonderful, “Fa—uh—faster. Put it in me.”

Ariande complied, leaning in harder and driving the dick forward at a slight upward angle, and the noise Arthur made was like nothing she’d heard from him in all the times he’d been the one doing the fucking. Sure, he’d made all the appropriate, sexy moans and grunts, but never a cry like that. She was afraid she’d hurt him for a second, until he said, desperate, “N—Don’t stop—Fuck me. Hard.”

It was an instinctual motion to draw the cock out slickly and shove it back in to him in one swift, fierce sweep, and she drew another guttural whimper from his throat. On the third stroke she decided to take it as a good thing, since his hands were clenched around the duvet and his cock was rock hard and dripping. She couldn’t keep a firm hold of his hips, stroke his cock, and rub her own pussy at the same time, but she found that the motion of her rutting drove a nub of the cock (probably designed for that very purpose) against her clit, stimulating her own arousal. She felt the familiar coiled-spring tension of a building orgasm in her cunt, but there was a new level, a heady sense of power as she drove the cock into his hole again, making him writhe.

Suddenly, Ariadne slowed the pace, reaching out to wrap one hand around his cock and slick the dripping precum down its length. Arthur opened his eyes and made a wordless questioning noise deep in his throat, and she squeeze his dick for a second before pulling the dildo out.

“Roll over,” she said, resting her free hand on his thigh. She could see his chest rise and fall as he panted a little, “Ass in the air.”

It seemed to take him a moment to register what she was telling him, then he turned awkwardly, propping himself on his elbows and drawing his knees up under him. His cock swung a little as he shifted into place, and Ariadne wrapped her hand around it again, stroke up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, making him whine a little and press back towards her, as if begging her to fill his hole.

Ariadne reached out to grab more lube, but Arthur stopped her, reaching back and panting, “No—I like it with less— Please fuck me hard—“

His cheeks were flaming now, and Ariadne wondered exactly how many people he’d had do this too him—Surely not many, or he wouldn’t be so awkward about asking for what he wanted. She centered herself behind him again, positioning the tip of the strap-on, and then drove forward suddenly, shoving the cock hard into him and making him let out a strangled gasp that drifted into a whimpering moan.

The noises he was making were fucking amazing, and Ariande angled down to hit at that spot that had made him nearly scream before. She was rewarded by a yelp that sounded somewhere on the border of pleasure and pain, and every rough thrust drove the strap-on back against her own pussy. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she was ready to cum, and reached around to stroke his cock again.

“Oh god—“ he was saying in between more wordless noises, “Ari—I’m really close—Oh g—nngh!“

“Not yet,” she ordered, squeezing her hand around his cock, and to her pleasure he whimpered, pressing his face down into the comforter as if in an effort to distract himself from an impending orgasm. The jolt of pleasure that the sight of him all spread out and begging for it gave her travelled through her to her pussy, and she reached back to press hard against her clit, rubbing faster and harder than the strap-on could provide.

She had one foot up on the bed, now, to give herself a better angle to fuck Arthur from, and leaned forward to support her weight on his back as she drove herself towards orgasm, her rhythmic fucking becoming more sporadic, deeper, harder—

Ariadne came with a grunt, collapsing forward to drive the strap-on all the way into Arthur, and then straightened, gasping, to pull it back out and start thrusting anew, the aftershocks of her own orgasm teased out by the pressure of the strap-on pushing back on her swollen clit. Arthur barely seemed to have noticed, so caught up in his own pleasure, and she took a sort of glee in watching him struggle to control himself, whining and leaning back to try and force the strap-on deeper, harder. It was a far cry from his usual control, and Ariadne slicked her hand up and down his cock faster, fucking him with the strap-on on the same rhythm.

Finally, a cry tore out of him and he begged a tone of nearly incoherant lust, “Please let me cum—Please!”

“Yes,” she hissed, leaning in to drive the strap-on as deep into him as it would reach, sliding across that spot she knew sent him mad. Arthur gave a strangled yell, cut off as he bit his lip, hard, to stifle what could have become a scream, and came into her hand in several long squirts.

Ariadne kept pumping his cock until the shudders subsided and he started to flinch, and then drew the cock out of him, keeping one hand on the small of his back. He stayed on all fours for a moment, and the collapsed onto the bed with his legs hanging over the side. His eyes were closed, and there was a slight smile on his lips.

Taking only enough time to slide the strap-on off and chuck it over in the direction of the closet, Ariadne crawled up beside him, snuggling up under his arm. He dragged her close, burying his face in her hair, and she laughed a little breathlessly.

“Like that,” he mumbled against her ear, “A lot.”

“I’ll just have to do that a lot, then.” She grinned, and felt his lips curve in a smile. They stayed curled that way for a long moment, and then Ariadne asked, “So you owe me one now, right?”

Arthur cracked one eye, peering at her cautiously, and mumbled, “Yes?”

“How amenable are you to a threesome?”


End file.
